Isn't She Lovely
by Kriistii-G29
Summary: "Y si el embarazo de Emily D. entrara en la serie" o "Como seria en la Temporada 7" Cualquiera de las dos opciones. Posibles Spoilers de 6x23 Final de Temporada


**Primero que nada HOLA!**

**Cuando empeze a escribir este Fic, acababa de ver el capitulo 6x22 de Bones, dadas las indirectas que HH nos dio de que posiblemente habia habido algo entre B & B, mi ardillita comenzo a funcionar pero nada concreto, Glee me dio el ultimo empujoncito para escribirlo. Primeramente estaba pensado por si a HH se le ocurrio meter el embarazo de Emily Deschanel en la Serie. Que cabe aclarar que el final de temporada me ha encantado, aunque tengo unas pocas dudas con el embarazo, pero que mas da estoy mas que emocionada como lo manejan HH y los demas productores... **

**Sin mas rollo aqui les dejo el fic, no sin antes:**

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, pertenecen a los productores Hart Hanson y Barry Josephson y de Kathy Reichs. Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña del copyright.****

* * *

><p>El pasillo del hospital se encontraba vacío, afuera de la sala de partos se encontraba un grupo de amigos esperando noticias, de la mujer que se encontraba dentro. El silencio era aterrado, no se escuchaba ni un grito no un llanto, el Padre que debería de salir y saltar de alegría no lo hacía.<p>

Pasaron asi más 30 minutos, y no salía nadie, ni siquiera el doctor ni una enfermera.

-_esto está tardando mucho, no recuerdo que mi parto tardara tanto. –_ dijo rompiendo el silencio una de las dos mujeres que se encontraban en el pasillo

-_Claro que no lo recuerdas, pero yo que estaba a tu lado y recibía gritos, si lo recuerdo Amor _– el esposo de la mujer comentaba con una sonrisa en la cara –_ y antes de que te enojes, no es reclamo_

_-Claro, mas te valía que no fuera reclamo –_ la mujer se acerco a su esposo y lo beso rápidamente en los labios. - _ Cam, ¿cuando se decidirán tu y Paul se decidirán por darme un sobrinito o sobrinita?_

_-En vez de estar pensando en eso, deberías de estarte preocupando por que Booth aun no sale a decirnos nada _

_ -Esa es una buena jugada – _dijo Ángela mirando fija y amenazadoramente a Cam – _pero no te saldrás con la tuya, Camille. Tendrás que responder unas cuantas preguntas después _

La misión de Ángela estaba completada, al fin había roto el silencio, al menos por un rato. El teléfono de Sweets sonó al momento, este simplemente se levanto y se separo del grupo para contestar.

-_Esta muy nervioso – _hizo notar Hodgins mientras seguía con la mirada a Sweets

_-Claro que está nervioso, no todos los días una de tus amigas entra en labor de parto mientras está en una de tus sesiones–_ respondió Ángela con un tono irónico

-_Claro que no, yo no tengo por qué estar dando sesiones –_ sonrió irónicamente Hodgins al terminar, a forma de respuesta para su esposa - _ no soy Psicólogo_

Flashback

_-Bien Doctora Brennan, comencemos – Sweets invito a Brennan a ponerse cómoda en el sillón a estas alturas del embarazo, no estaba como para estarse parada un buen rato. _

_Como pudo y con ayuda de Sweets se sentó en el sillón y subió los pies a un banquillo, estaba demasiado cansada y disgustada, se encontraba bastante molesta, tenia más de 3 semanas sin estar en ningún caso y eso la volvía loca. _

_-Sweets, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Mis sentimientos de molesta son normales, las hormonas juegan un papel bastante importante en mis decisiones y sentimientos en estos momentos. – Brennan dijo antes de que Sweets comenzara con su interrogatorio normal_

_- Doctora Brennan, tiene más de 2 semanas de estar molesta con el Agente Booth, se que su relación ha sido buena desde que anunciaron que estaban juntos, no han tenido ningún problema, las sesiones que tuvimos para control de su relación durante el trabajo han ido bien. Pero tiene que saber que estuvo mucho tiempo de mas trabajando en algún caso, hace mes y medio debió de haber estado fuera del campo y… _

_-Y estoy perfectamente bien, mi hijo nacerá bien. No tengo nada por lo cual preocuparme –Brennan interrumpió el sermón que Sweets le estaba dando. _

_- Pero el Agente Booth y todos sus amigos nos preocupamos por usted, no puede culparnos por eso, aparte…. Doctora Brennan se encuentra bien – Sweets interrumpió la frase, Brennan se encontraba con una cara con facies de dolor, incomoda y empezaba a sudar poco a poco. Se calmo un poco y comenzó a exhalar para tranquilizarse. _

_- Creo que es hora de que llames a Booth, y me lleves al hospital – las palabras de Brennan salieron antes de tener otra contracción. _

_-Si, claro…llamar… Booth… Hospital… Automóvil… - Sweets salió a prisa de su oficina._

_-Sweets! – El grito de la Brennan lo detuvo a mitad del camino, no podía salir el corriendo, a duras penas ella podía caminar. _

_Fin Flashback_

La sala de partos comenzaba a tener un poco de movimiento, el grupo de amigos solo veían, salir y entrar a enfermeras, el neonatologó entro pero ya no salió. Ángela lo sabía, las contracciones ya eran más continuas por eso todo ese personal entraba y salía, el bebe Booth-Brennan no tardaría en nacer.

Adentro de la sala de partos, en la camilla se encontraba Brennan acostada con las piernas elevadas, el ginecobstetra se encontraba delante de ella esperando a que el bebe saliera. Las enfermeras y el neonatologó esperaba para poder revisar al bebe. Todo estaba listo, menos el bebe al que tanto se esperaba.

-_Bien, Temperance, es momento de pujar, el niño esta coronando y ya estas completamente dilatada._ – El Dr. Monroe indico a Brennan.

_-Escuchaste eso Bones, es tiempo. Dentro de poco seremos padres_ – la sonrisa que tenia Booth era imposible de comparar con alguna otra, era de completa felicidad, por fin el momento más esperado había llegado, estaba por convertirse en papá por segunda vez pero esta vez era con la mujer a la cual había amado durante más de 7 años.

_-Lo sé Booth, lo siento también_ – el dolor era soportable, la epidural que le habían colocado y había hecho efecto. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Booth y esperaba las indicaciones de Dr. Monroe. Sostenía fuertemente la mano de Booth, por nada en el mundo se volvería a alejar de él, se había convertido en su todo en su perfil de apoyo y nada ni nadie en el mundo lograría hacer que se separara de él.

-_Temperance, puja es tiempo._ –indico el Dr. Monroe, y sin nada que esperar comenzó a pujar, las gotas de sudor comenzaron a correr por su frente y nariz, la mano de Booth comenzaba a ponerse roja por la fuerza con la que Brennan le apretaba. Pero eso no importaba.

10 segundos después del gran esfuerzo hecho, el cuerpo de Brennan pedía a gritos un descanso, al que automáticamente Brennan cedió. El Dr. Monroe esperaba otra contracción para pedir a Brennan que volviera a pujar.

_-Lo estás haciendo genial, eres una fuerte mujer –_ Booth acerco su cara a la de Brennan y con la mano libre, limpio las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente.

_-Temperance, yo se que estas cansada, pero un último esfuerzo es lo único que necesito_ – dijo el Dr. Monroe. Brennan volvió a pujar, era demasiado el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, en ese momento el llanto de un bebé atravesó la sala de partos.

Brennan se recostó agotada por el esfuerzo realizado, pero la sonrisa que tenía en su cara era algo que ni el mismo cansancio podría borrar.

-_Es… Es… Es hermosa_ – fue lo único que pudo decir Booth estaba maravillado por la belleza de la angelita que acababa de ver salir del cuerpo de su ahora novia.

EL neonatologó la retuvo por menos de tres minutos, las enfermeras la limpiaron y envolvieron en una frazada. Y la entregaron a su padre.

Era bellísima, la piel más rosada y tersa jamás antes vista, los ojos color azules profundo como los de su madre y un pequeño rizo café en su cabeza. Toda ella era bella.

Booth la coloco en los brazos de una Brennan agotada pero inmensamente feliz. La tuvo en sus brazos y ambos se quedaron viéndola, contemplándola, memorizando cada parte de su pequeña cara. La sala de partos se encontraba sola, únicamente se encontraba ellos tres en ella y eso era algo que había pasado desapercibido para ellos.

_-Es bellísima_ – dijo Booth primero

_-Es encantadora –_ Continuo Brennan – _ahora entiendo lo que pasa cuando dos personas rompen las leyes de la física y se convierten en una_ – dijo acariciando la carita de su bebe.

Booth le beso la frente a Brennan, y la abrazo aun mas acercándola a su pecho.

-_es el fruto de nuestro amor Bones. Es una angelita _

_- Es la más bella consecuencia que jamás he visto en mi vida. –_ termino por decir Brennan. Y era cierto, como la excelente científica que era sabia que toda acción tiene su reacción, tal y como l explicaba Newton en su tercera ley. Pero esta reacción a su acción le encantaba y la tenía maravillada. Ahora estaba segura que todas las reacciones que esta pequeña iba a causar serian igual de maravillosas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les ha parecido? Se esperan Reviews<strong>

**SaluditoOs a todos... por si alguno se pregunto cual fue la "ayudadita" que Glee me dio... fue la cancion que canto Artie en el Capitulo de Prom, solo por si alguien se preguntaba XD**


End file.
